


Glory

by daalex



Series: Perversion [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Glory Hole, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Swingers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: During King Hades and Queen Persephone's rule in the Underworld, the two of them decided to go on an adventure to a brothel in a shoddy area of the realm.  It was once (or perhaps may still be) frequented by Poseidon and Zeus.  Stranger to no one, Persephone is enchanted by the aura of lust as soon as she steps into the building.  There are interesting clientele present as well.





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

> have a cold drink of water handy. also, i strongly, **strongly, _STRONGLY_** recommend for you to check the tags to see if this is your sort of thing, as there is all kinds of **FILTHY** smutty smut smut within this fanfic.  
**explicit sexual content within.** read at your own discretion, 18+.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

“So…. What kind of place is this again?” Persephone probed.

“It’s a brothel,” Hades answered.

“And why do you know of such a place?” 

“My brothers have been here before. I’ve never had any need to attend such an establishment, but I have to admit, I’m very aroused at the idea of fucking you inside one of these rooms.”

The King and Queen of the Underworld stood outside of a run down, grim looking gray building in one of the shoddier areas of the realm. Windows were blackened and covered to ensure that privacy remained intact. Inside, all that was heard were various cries of pleasure, skin slapping against skin, moans and grunts. The lighting was dim, with red light bulbs only. It smelled of sweat, smoke, incense and lust. Hades and Persephone approached the cashier, an uninterested nymph who was too engrossed in her book to look up. 

“Entry fee is $23,000 Drachma, hot stuff,” she muttered, extending her hand.

Hades handed the cashier $30,000 Drachma and advised for her to keep the change. It was only as the pair walked away that the cashier realized who the well-paying customer was. 

“Have Fun, you two!” she yelled in their direction, grinning gleefully at the profit. 

As they sauntered away, Hades gave Persephone’s ass a playful smack through her black fluffy fur coat. She wore nothing underneath but lingerie; a black half cup balconette bra, black garter belt that struggled to keep her thigh highs up on her succulent thighs, and no panties. She wore Hades’ favorite pair of black leather stiletto heels as well. Hades wore simple slacks and a black button up, unbuttoned mid chest. The shirt hugged his muscles very well, accentuating his toned physique. Persephone’s round and bountiful ass cheeks hung from beneath the fur coat, as it struggled to keep her covered. 

Wandering down the long hallway, the sounds of sex became louder and rawer as the pair approached the main foyer. Entering the room, there were couples, and trio’s, fornicating in every free space that there was available. Various chaises, sofas, footstools and other chairs were scattered through the room, with nymphs, satyrs, and even a few Gods, enjoying themselves at liberty. Persephone scanned the room and smiled wickedly, recognizing Ares as he stood against a wall, receiving fellatio from a sexy gray river nymph. He was turned away from her, so he did not see her lingering gaze. His leather pants were slouched at his hips, and he was shirtless, steadying himself with one hand as the nymph kneeled below him, while he fucked her mouth slowly. She played with her nipples as she slurped his golden dick, almost gagging from the girth that he possessed. 

Hades saw Persephone’s ogling at the sight, his eyes briefly glowing with a hint of jealousy. A devilish grin crept upon his face as he ushered his wife away from the main foyer, heading off to another dark corner of the brothel.

“Did you see something in there that you liked, Kitten?” he asked gently, a hand around her waist as they continued their promenade.

“It’s so much to take in,” Persephone replied. “Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I could see such a sight.”

“And to think, Eros organizes events like this almost daily,” Hades chuckled. 

Persephone giggled as she removed her coat, hanging it on a nearby coat rack. Hades then unbuttoned his shirt entirely and placed it on top of her fur, as the pair descended deeper into the brothel.

“Where are we going, my love?”

“Well, if the directions that Zeus gave me are correct, we should be in a dank little corner of the brothel where some … interesting fun transpires.”

Surely as he spoke, Hades and Persephone arrived at a small maze of rooms with various doors and peculiar openings. There were holes in the doors and walls, with several leather chains and cuffs hanging above those holes. 

“What are the cuffs for?” Persephone inquired.

“Those… are for your ankles,” he said naughtily.

“Are women suspended in the air?”  
“Not dedicatedly. Do you see this mat here?”

Hades touched a small, wooden bench that had leather padding on top, nestled just inside of a hole about as big as Persephone’s hip circumference. She nodded in agreement.

“This section of the brothel has what are known as ‘gloryholes.’ It’s a little bit more risqué than other rooms, because in here, you can’t see who you’re fucking.”

“Why are they called glory holes?”

“Because of the glory it brings,” Hades chuckled haughtily. “Truth be told; brothels, orgies, sex rooms, glory holes; they’ve been around for hundreds of years. I’ve heard that the term has a few other meanings, but for all intents and purposes in this facility, it’s just a sexy opening. The smaller holes are just big enough to stick a dick through, hoping that there’s a hot little mouth on the other end. And the bigger holes are for sweet little pussies, just like yours.”

Persephone’s clit throbbed at the mention of her pussy being referred to as sweet. Hades instinctively caressed her mound slightly, being sure to avoid her sensitive areas. 

“100% Scoundrel!!!” Persephone exclaimed. She reached down to his trousers and traced the outline of his erection, as his dick was as hard as cement. His eyes glowed red as he smiled evilly.

“Come now, Kitten. I want you to do something nasty for me.”

“Mmm, anything for you, my King…”

Hades led Persephone to the access room for one of the glory holes. Inside there was a single red lightbulb, but it was enough to give a hazy glow to the entire room. The bench was wide enough for her torso to lay on comfortably, but her entire lower half would be outside of the room, through the hole. A chaise was nestled in the corner and another chair sat against the wall on the opposite side of the tiny room.

“Kitten, I want you to lay here,” Hades said softly, laying kisses upon her lips as he lightly scratched her pink, exposed flesh peeking from the tops of her bra.

“And what will happen?” she asked breathlessly, sensitive to his touch.

“Be a good girl and you’ll find out,” he uttered, breathing in Persephone’s scent as he cupped her asscheeks in each hand. 

She moaned in pleasure, feeling herself become wet with anticipation and desire. 

Hades helped Persephone onto the bench, as she wiggled her legs and buttocks through the opening. Letting her feet dangle as she laid in waiting, Hades gently stroked her skin with his fingertips, reaching through the open hole to fondle her hot snatch. Immediately her hips jerked in his direction, yearning for more of his touch. She clawed at his skin as he flicked his tongue across her perk nipples, while his fingers worked at her clitoris feverishly. He took her nipple in his mouth and nibbled a bit, while she whimpered at the wetness of his oral cavity and the slight pain of his teeth. Licking and swirling his tongue around her magenta areola, he began to suckle on her breast. Persephone’s body began to spasm as she felt a climax approaching. 

“Mmm…. Just like that,” she moaned.

Hades continued to suck on her nipples but slowed his fingering to an almost methodical pace. 

Standing upright, Hades’ eyes were glowing red with desire. He licked his fingers of her juices, being sure to show her each finger dipping in and out of his mouth as he sucked her nectar clean from his fingertips.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Kitten,” he said lustfully.

“Yes, my love,” she obliged, breathless at her orgasm that was cut short.

Granting one last kiss and nibble of her lips, Hades departed from the access room and closed the door behind him. Walking down the narrow hallway, he crossed paths with Ares, who sauntered by with another nymph in his arm; this time, green in color. Giving Hades a cheeky grin, he and the nymph disappeared around another bend in the hall.

Hades made his way back to Persephone’s exposed cunt, still moist from his touch earlier. Kneeling down, he flicked his tongue over her folds, and her body convulsed as electricity flowed throughout. Gripping her thighs, he wrapped them around both sides of his face as he dived between her legs. Flicking his tongue about, he licked and sucked on her flesh, as he heard muffled moans from the other side of the hole. Soaking his face with her juices, the orgasm that he halted from her before soon erupted, as her body quivered from his oral assault. 

Laughing softly, he lifted Persephone’s legs into the air, and strapped her ankles in the restraints. They were there to help hold her legs open, and poised in the air, fully exposing the prize before him, ripe for the taking. He leaned in again to eat his delicate snack, but this time, allowed his tongue to transform to slurp the deepest insides of her crevice. A scream rang from Persephone’s mouth as she struggled to keep her body steady, while his snake like tongue darted in and out of her sweet snatch, eliciting a reward of her luscious juices that dripped down his chin from yet another orgasm. 

Unable to resist anymore, Hades quickly unbuttoned his pants and released his massive steel blue cock, swollen with arousal. Standing upright, he guided the head of his dick to her snatch and plunged himself inside, producing a scream from Persephone’s side of the wall. Grabbing her hips, he crashed into her, with slow, powerful, unbelievable strokes. 

Persephone was bewildered with carnality. She couldn’t see Hades at all, but she most definitely felt him as the head of his dick met carved its way into her innermost areas. She could feel his touch on her asscheeks as he gripped them, to push himself into her further. Clutching the sides of the bench she laid upon, she braced herself for every stroke and still could barely withstand the pleasure he gave her. She felt her juices spraying about as she squirted on him, offering yet another orgasm for his taking. He kept his deliberate pace to ensure that he savored every moment that she was strapped in this contraption. 

Being so preoccupied with the pleasure she was receiving, she didn’t notice at all that Ares and his companion had entered the room, watching her body writhe about from Hades cock and its assault on her pussy. The nymph was fully nude, with the red light cascading off her emerald green skin. Ares pants were unbuckled, as a result of haste in covering himself while he moved from room to room. Descending from the high of another orgasm, Persephone finally met eyes with Ares, as he stared at her with need.

Her body rocked with the impact of Hades pumps, as she grunted in time with his thrusts. She licked her lips in Ares’ direction, and he loosened his pants as he walked towards her. Another orgasm rolled through her body, as Hades increased his pace. The nymph dropped to her knees and planted a kiss upon Persephone’s lips, licking and sucking at her bottom lip while she moaned into the nymph’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hades uttered from his side of the wall. He slowed his pace again, to delay his climax. The nymph then moved her lips down to Persephone’s breasts as her fingers traveled down to her pussy and stuck her hand through the opening to Hades’ side. He paused briefly as he saw the delicate green fingers begin to massage Persephone’s clitoris, and then resumed his thrusts as he slowed his pace, reveling in the moment. He had no clue who was on the other side of the wall with his wife. Yet, he still remained excited and aroused to witness the dual pleasure that she was receiving.

Ares began to stroke the head of his own dick at seeing his lady friend finger Persephone. Hades continued to thrust slowly and methodically, as combination of the nymph’s quick fingers and the deliberate strokes of his dick elicited yet another orgasm for the Queen. Grinning devilishly, Ares hovered his pole right above Persephone’s lips, as she watched it move slightly with the beat of his pulse. Persephone paused for a moment. She looked at Ares’ face as he looked down at her. Slowly, she wrapped her fingers around the shaft of his cock and stroked it gently. Ares moaned softly at her touch, as he bent down to insert his fingers inside of his Nymph. She purred, letting her tongue roll over Persephone’s nipples while still fingering at her clit. 

Persephone then bright Ares’ dick to her lips as she took him in her mouth. She could barely fit the head in as she struggled to open as wide as she possibly could. Her body bucked as Hades took yet another orgasm from her, as she moaned on the head of Ares’ dick. 

“Lick it slowly,” he grunted, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth gently. 

He continued to finger at his nymph, making her moan as he placed two fingers inside of her, while her emerald ass was bent over, in the air for his teasing. Persephone began to slurp at Ares’ dick as she stroked her fingers up and down his shaft, using her wrist in a twisting motion. Hades began to reach a good rhythm, as he hammered into Persephone’s pussy relentlessly. She moaned as Ares pumped his throbbing cock in and out of her taut mouth. He was having difficulty maintaining composure, as the nymph orgasmed on his hand, and he was approaching a climax himself with Persephone’s tight lips. 

Hades grabbed Persephone by the ankle restraints and fucked her with fervent passion. Her pussy was drenching him, as her liquids expelled from another orgasm; Persephone had climaxed so much she lost count. Her slick walls started to drain his essence as Hades fired a hot load of his nectar deep inside of her, throwing his head back in pleasure while her snatch milked him. It felt so good to cum in that hot, tight, pink little snatch. As the wave of surge of pleasure fired through his body, he slowed his insertion to a snail’s pace, watching her bottom half twitch as the nymph stole another orgasm. Soon after, he saw the dainty green fingers from the nymph disappear into the other side of the hole, as he sighed in relief of his reprieve. Tucking his still throbbing dick lightly in his pants, he unbuckled Persephone’s ankle restraints and gently held her aching legs in place, until they disappeared inside of the hole’s opening.

Having full freedom of Persephone’s body, the nymph spread Persephone’s legs apart and began to lick Hades fluids from within her, as she slurped in between her folds, nibbling softly on her clit. A muffled moan came from Persephone’s throat immediately, and the nymph happily wrapped Persephone’s pink thighs around her head; all one could see would be her pointy green ears and lime green locks between the legs of the Queen. Ares took the liberty of grabbing the back of Persephone’s head as he thrusted in her mouth, trying not to choke her, yet yearning for more of her. As Persephone’s eyes rolled, she grabbed a handful of the nymph’s hair, bucking against her face as she approached a climax. 

“That’s my wife,” Hades said, standing in the doorway of the access room. His eyes glowed a scarlet hue as he watched Ares’ hard cock disappearing in Persephone’s mouth, while a jade hued nymph ate her out.

The nymph slowly backed away from Persephone’s pussy, as Ares removed himself from her orifice.

“Your Majesty; I can explain,” Ares stammered.

“I **said** that’s **my** wife…” 

The nymph tried to tip toe away.

“Stay where you are, wench,” Hades commanded.

She then stood in her tracks.”

“Kitten, are you okay?” he asked. 

“Mmmmm…. I’m wonderful,” Persephone cooed.

“Good. Ares?”

“Yes, Hades?”

“Bend my wife over the bench… and **_fuck_** her.”

Arching an eyebrow, Ares gently picked Persephone up and laid her down on her stomach as she hung over the side of the wooden bench. Initially, Persephone’s eyes widened at her husband’s command, a bit anxious to be with another man. The anxiety was soon quelled as Ares hovered his cock near her entrance. Excitedly, Persephone clapped her asscheeks, as they jiggled with her hip movements. 

“Come here Nymph,” Hades beckoned to the lustful sprite. She timidly approached, watching the fiery glow of Hades eyes as he looked her beautiful body up and down. He then laid on the chaise, as he freed his dick from his pants.

“I want you to swallow me, while he fucks her.”

The nymph licked her lips happily as she kneeled before Hades, who immediately grabbed a trickle of hair at the nape of her neck. She flicked her tongue around in circles over the shaft of his dick, still tasting the sweetness that Persephone left behind. Slowly, she took Hades cock in her mouth, as he moaned in pleasure, his skin still sensitive from being so soon after his climax. 

Ares inserted himself into Persephone, who groaned as he allowed her a moment to get adjusted to his size. He then clutched a hand full of her asscheeks to steady his stance while he eased himself deeper into her folds.

“Fires in Tartarus, oh my Gods!” she cried, as Ares dick filled her completely. 

“Does he feel good, Kitten?” Hades asked breathlessly as the Nymph sucked on his pole.

“Fates, yes….”

“Fuck her harder, Ares.” 

Ares then took both of Persephone’s wrists and held the behind her back, at the top of her asscheeks. Using that as leverage, he crashed into her tight pussy as she screamed from the brute force of his thrusts. 

“That’s it, just like that…” Hades moaned, his crimson eyes transfixed on Persephone’s bouncing asscheeks. Ares was grunting with every pump in and out of her hole, sweat forming at his brow, hair matted to his face. The nymph gulped and slurped at Hades dick as he adjusted his posture to fuck her mouth. Tightening his grip in her hair, she whimpered softly as she bobbed her head up and down his massive pole, greedy for him to cum in her mouth. Hades bucked his hips slowly up into the nymph’s oral cavity as she giggled, tasting his precum. 

“Fuck her **harder**, Ares,” he commanded. 

“Yes sir,” Ares obliged. Releasing Persephone’s wrists, he then pulled her shoulders towards him, causing her to arch her back.

“Gaia you’re so deep!” she screamed, as his hips thrashed wildly against her own. “I’m going to cum!”

Devilishly, Ares slid a hand from Persephone’s shoulder to her throat as he gripped the base of her collar, stroking the insides of her walls with fervent fury as he began to approach his own climax. Gods she was so wet. She immediately screamed as her orgasm raced through her body, with bolts of electricity firing at every nerve she had.

Hades was breathing heavily as the Nymph’s oral assault began to drain him, and he felt himself beginning to lose control of his resolve. He clutched the top of her head and thrusted into her mouth, as she gagged briefly. Regaining her breath, she continued to suck and lap at his dick as he closed his eyes, moaning in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon,” Ares huffed, as his pumps reached a piston’s pace.

“I want to see you spray on her back,” Hades responded, trying to mask the quiver in his voice. This nymph was good at what she did. He was too close to cumming himself.

“Please cum for me, Ares,” Persephone moaned as he drilled her hole.

“Do you want it?”

“Gods yes, please!”

“Hnnngggghhh…... Oh Gods…”

Ares withdrew as he sprayed his essence on Persephone’s back, in thick, creamy white ropes. With one hand he squeezed Persephone’s neck tighter as she quivered, the aftershocks of her orgasm pulsing at her clitoris. 

Soon thereafter, Hades bucked into the nymph’s mouth, grunting almost like an animal as he reached his own climax, while the nymph latched onto the head of his dick, swallowing every drop of essence that he expelled. 

“Fuck!” he whispered. His body tensed from his ejaculation as the nymph slowed her laps at his pole to a leisurely rhythm. Still with his hands mixed in her hair, he finally pushed her head away from him as his dick grew to be too sensitive to touch. 

Slowing his breathing, Hades opened his eyes to see Ares gently kissing Persephone’s shoulder.

“Kitten, are you okay?” he asked.

“Gods…,” she sighed. “I see why you brothers like this place.” 

Hades and Ares both chuckled in laughter.

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Jaidin who made an offhand comment in our group chat, that gave me this maniacal idea.
> 
> dedicated to all of the thirsty fans that need something to quench their thirsts until the next chapter drops. also since Intertwined Destiny will have a few drama/non smut chapters due, i'm sure this will hold you over as that story develops as well. 
> 
> there may be future changes i make to this as i didn't have a beta reader this time _(and honestly, i don't know who i would have asked to beta read this because you're probably gonna judge me.)_
> 
> thank you as always for the hits and kudos. comment away, i'd love to know your thoughts. ♥


End file.
